A common large scaled water turbine (mainly used in hydraulic power plants) is shown in FIG. 5. This water turbine (102) has a nozzle (101) and rotating blades (103). Water injected through the nozzle (101) strikes the rotating blades to make the water turbine (102) rotate.
Unfortunately, these water turbines lose a lot of power during rotation. That is, bounded water after striking the blades does not further effect the rotation of the water turbine and its energy is lost. Moreover, re-using bounded water is considered very difficult considering the structure of the known water turbines.
It is obvious that power efficiency is maximum when water strikes the rotating blades at a right angle. In relation to this, one reason why the known water turbines lose a lot of power during their rotation is because the rotating blades do not make right angles when struck by the water.
Moreover, since water is continuously injected through nozzles, rotation efficiency is expected to be maximum when water hits the blades continuously. However, since the arrangement and number of rotating blades are limited in the known water turbines, water cannot continuously hit the rotating blades. Accordingly, a great deal of power is lost during rotation.